The Gene Expression and Genomic Analyses Core will provide access to and training in emerging technologies for molecular analysis of hematopoiesis and stem cell biology to investigators of the YCEMH. First, the Core will provide services in Gene Expression Microarray Technology including providing comprehensive, state-of-the-art Affymetrix and spotted glass slide microarray analyses, providing DNA microarray training and education via training seminars, one-on-one training sessions, and ongoing advice and guidance in the use of microarrays for a range of experiments including transcript analysis, ChlP-chip, and other applications, and by providing specialized services, evaluation and optimization of the application of microarray analysis to solve challenging hematopoiesis/stem cell biology research problems. One specific challenge is the evaluation of different microarray platforms for relative detection sensitivity and specificity for low abundance hematopoiesis-related genes. Second, the Core will provide services related to Genomics and Microarray Technology by providing novel microarrays, including genomic tiling arrays, the ABI 1700 DNA microarray, the human chromosome 22 array, and the human promoter array, to investigators of the YCEMH, by providing microarray training and education for use of these specialized microarrays, and by providing specialized services in array technology for the evaluation and optimization of genomic microarray technologies to researchers in hematopoiesis and stem cell biology. This includes access to an on-site microarray hybridization chamber and a dedicated computer workstation equipped for hematology/stem cell-related array data analyses. In addition, the Core will provide training, education, and ready access to relevant laboratory instrumentation for chromatin immunoprecipitation including hands-on training in ChIP and ChlP-chip experiments. Access to an ABI Real-Time iCycler PCR instrument will provide investigators necessary tools to perform quantitative ChlP-related assays. This Core will also maintain an up-to-date profile of antibodies useful in ChIP with emphasis on those validated by the Yale Proteomics Center for distribution to interested investigators. Providing the most advanced microarray and chromatin-based technologies to YCEMH investigators will facilitate discoveries in hematology/stem cell biology that advance our ability to understand, diagnose, treat, and prevent hematological diseases.